


folklore

by heart0fdarkness



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, namgi, sugamon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart0fdarkness/pseuds/heart0fdarkness
Summary: - Joonah, - Yoongi calls out.- The two of us. We were something, don't you think so?[namgi based on Taylor Swift's folklore]
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	folklore

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted someone to write Namgi fics based on one of my favorite albums of all time: folklore by Taylor Swift. In the end I did, just ‘cause I was sad and bored. English is clearly not my first language, so I apologize if this doesn’t sound good.
> 
> In this fic, Yoongi and Namjoon used to be together in the past, but Yoongi ruined it. The lyrics I quoted on right side of the screen are from the one by Taylor Swift.

**FOLKLORE**

**\- the one.**

_I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit_  
_Been saying "Yes" instead of "No"_  
_I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though_  
_I hit the ground running each night_  
_I hit the Sunday matinee_  
_You know the greatest films of all time were never made_

\- He's dating someone.  
For just a brief moment, Yoongi doesn’t even get it. His usually suspicious gaze rises from the crumpled piece of paper on which he was scribbling the notes of a new song; a sad song, he realizes, full of resentment and loneliness. His eyes follow Jin's lazy movements from one side of the room to the opposite, as if waiting for an explanation he doesn’t really wants to receive.  
\- Who? - he asks, his lips barely parting.  
The elder bends the head with a trace of annoyance, and a strand of dark hair swings over his frowning brows just in time to cover his distress.  
\- Namjoonie, - he says, with such a predictable tone. As if the answer was trivial. As if Yoongi deserved it to be.  
\- He’s dating one of the new producers. The tall one, you know. Short hair, round glasses. Pretty easy to notice.  
Yoongi perches on the edge of the sofa with his knees pressed to his chest. His feet are freezing. It's so cold in here that his skin might crystallize and fall off like a dead leaf.  
\- We should turn up the heaters, - he hears himself mumbling.  
His hyung places a cup of tea on the counter of the common kitchen and suddenly wears an indecipherable expression: - Did you hear what I just said?  
Yoongi scrunches up the paper he was writing on, then throws it into the trash. He shivers and grits his teeth to avoid beating them against each other.  
\- Namjoon is dating someone, - he repeats, almost mechanically, - I heard it.  
He keeps talking, throat sore and tight, like he’s reading some imitation of a script: - Is it a good idea to tell the little ones? They couldn't keep a secret even if their life depended on it.  
Jin takes one last look at his watch and smooths the sleeves of his sweater before disappearing into the office for his surprise live.  
\- Yoongi, - Jin mutters, with that tone that is both compliant and sweet and so much worried. He’s Yoongi’s only hyung, after all. The only one he can rely on no matter what.  
\- They already know. Everyone knew it but you.  
Maybe ‘cause you didn't want to see it, his face suggests.  
\- Oh, - Yoongi says.  
\- Don't tell him I was the one who spilled the truth, okay?  
Yoongi promises it with more distraction than conviction.  
\- Of course, - he swallows.

***

\- Jin told me you're dating a producer, - he spits out, staring straight at his computer screen. Namjoon's headphones fall off his hands, but their wire remains entwined between those long fingers like a hanged man. Yoongi pretends not to notice the slight tremor in his mouth; the way the full and childish line of his face is shaking with anxiety.  
Namjoon can look so young sometimes.  
\- I asked him not to tell anyone, hyung, - he sighs. Fidgeting. Leaning over to pick up the stuff scattered on the studio floor. God, Yoongi breathes out: he’s always so clumsy. Everything Namjoon does is clumsy, like he ended up growing too large for his own bones. As if he had lost track of his own size and gave up to a personal form of entropy.  
Yoongi finds himself clawing the edge of the desk so hard that the wood creaks under his palm.  
⁃ You asked him not to tell _me,_ \- he whispers. And there’s a small drop of poison in the flatness of his voice.  
A few doors away, Jimin's high notes are filling the afternoon with a perfect melancholy. In five minutes Namjoon will stretch his arms, stifle a yawn and announce that it's time to go home. Yoongi will promise to stay in the studio just a little longer; long enough to finish that one line. They will greet each other with an awkward handshake, like two people crossing each other at a bus stop, and the next morning Yoongi will wake up in the same spot, with his head resting on his arms.  
Alone.  
It will be like listening to the same melody again and again and again.

_I guess you never know, never know_  
_And if you wanted me, you really should've showed_  
_And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow_  
_And it's alright now_

\- Who cares? - Namjoon snorts, adjusting his beanie.  
\- If I really wanted to hide it, - he says, - I would have kept it from everyone else as well.  
_And if you really wanted me - like your weird ass attitude suggests - you really should have showed._  
_It’s too late now, Min Yoongi._  
Namjoon doesn't say it. He doesn't need to. After all these years, Yoongi could decipher every single variation of his heartbeat; every emotion; every thought so deep in his mind you could get lost inside.  
\- Is he a good guy? - Yoongi asks, taking a sip of coffee.  
Namjoon doesn’t even hesitate.  
\- Yes, - he whispers.  
\- He likes to paint and play the piano.  
_I do too_ , Yoongi realizes.  
\- He enjoys being outdoors and visiting museums.  
_I don’t, but I would do it for you. I should have. In my defense, I didn't understand anything back then. When we were together. When I had the chance._  
At this point, everything Yoongi craves for is the truth: - Are you happy?  
Namjoon just shrugs.  
\- I don’t know. But I have to start somewhere, don’t I?  
Yoongi wants to scream and pull at his own hair and burn the building to the ground.  
⁃ Right, - he agrees instead. Gently, barely moving.

_But we were something, don't you think so?_  
_Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool_  
_And if my wishes came true_  
_It would've been you_  
_In my defense, I have none_  
_For never leaving well enough alone_  
_But it would've been fun_  
_If you would've been the one_

He lets Namjoon gather his things, then proceeds to take a spin on the studio chair. They’re facing each other now, Yoongi with a blank face and Namjoon almost sweating out of embarrassment.  
\- Joonah, - he calls out. Just for the poignant pleasure that daydream sometimes offers him.  
\- The two of us, - Yoongi begins: - we were something, don’t you think so?  
A faint smile draws dimples over Namjoon’s cheeks.  
_It so curious_ , Yoongi notices, _the way amusement doesn’t even reach his eyes._  
\- I do not know, - the younger one mutters, - maybe we were.  
\- But I bet it would have been fun, hyung.  
Namjoon leaves him with a goodnight and a noisy slam of the door.  
\- Yes, - Yoongi says, while staring at the ceiling: - I bet.  
_It would have been so fun._  
_If I would have been the one._


End file.
